


Engel Min

by sagaluthien



Series: 25 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic moment, when one of them been away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel Min

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story to the Angel Letters series, and takes place after the last of the stories that was posted. Maybe it would help to have read the one that is posted. The title can be translated to My Angel.

He was confused. The house was as completly dark, but he knew that Orlando should be home. Viggo parked the car and walked to their front door, unlocked to enter their home. He was happy that the moon was shining, so he hadn't had any problem finding his way. The hall was unlit as well, but he could now see that there was a faint light coming from their living room. It was flickering, so he guessed it probably came from candles.

Viggo left his bag in the hall and walked toward the living room opening. He had guessed right that the light was from candles, a lot of candles. Orlando had put them on every furniture that was suited to hold a candlestick, and also a few on the floor. He tried to remember if there was anything they should celebrate, but nothing that came to mind. There was still days to go for Christmas, and Thanksgiving had passed. 

He heard a door close and soon Orlando came up behind him.

"Welcome home." His angel elf said.

"Thanks. What's the occasion?" Viggo turned and opened his arms. 

Orlando stepped into his embrace and answered his question. Viggo tipped his head back to be able to kiss him and to ask him to repeat what he had just said.

"There isn't a special occasion, just me wanting to make it nice and let you know how much I love you."

"If I didn't know how romantic you are, I would tease you about it. But of course, I feel affection for you to and I love everything you do to show me your love." He kissed Orlando for as long he could. "You know I have no doubt why I have you, and that you don't need to remind me."

"Yeah I know, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be your Angel, would I?"

"That you are perfectly right about. Engel min."

They stood there in the opening, kissing some more before finally going into the living room to eat dinner by candlelight. 

 

*~* The End *~*


End file.
